Eventide
by lulls
Summary: Saat perasaan sang Navigator terungkap dan di saat Luffy, sang kapten mulai belajar menjadi dewasa dan memahami perasaannya sendiri.Di saat itu pula Senja telah menjadi saksi. Luffy/Nami. Mind to RnR, please?


**Eventide****  
**

**###**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**###**

Sore itu, aku melihatmu seperti biasa. Sedang termangu di atas kepala Sunny entah sedang memikirkan apa. Seraya memegangi topi jeramimu, kau pandang lautan luas yang telah kita lewati setengahnya. Aku suka pemandangan ini, langit senja yang sebentar lagi berganti malam dan melihat punggungmu dari belakang. Melihat baju merahmu yang tertiup mengikuti irama angin sore. Dan topi jerami itu…

Benda yang telah menjadi ciri khasmu adalah benda yang memiliki berjuta kenangan. Benda itu adalah sebuah saksi sejarah, istilahnya. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas saat pertama kali kau meletakkan topi itu tepat diatas kepalaku, saat aku memintamu untuk menolongku menyelamatkan desaku, Kokoyashi yang berada diambang kehancuran pada saat itu. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika kau marah dan berkata "Jangan pernah menyentuh harta karunku!" kepada orang-orang yang akan merusak topimu. Dan kau meletakkannya diatas kepalaku, kau biarkan aku memegang benda berhargamu itu bahkan memperbaikinya saat topimu dirusak oleh buggy. Bukan hanya sekali, namun sering kali. Bagaimana aku tidak merasa istimewa setelahnya?

Aku bahkan melanggar janjiku. Saat aku –dengan terpaksa masuk menjadi bagian dari Arlong, aku memutuskan dan berjanji di hadapan pusaran makam Bellmere, ibuku, bahwa aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Namun, aku malah menangis saat meminta pertolongan kepadamu, aku menangis terharu saat kau berhasil menghancurkan Arlong berserta kelompoknya. Menyebalkan. Setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan perjalan dengan kau yang menjadi Kapten dan aku menjadi Navigatornya. Manis sekali bukan?

Telah banyak pertualangan yang kita lewati, tak jarang kau –dan juga teman-teman tentunya, nyaris mati saat melawan orang-orang yang tidak rela dirimu yang polos itu menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.

Dan hari itu, hari dimana kita bertempur melawan Pacifista saat berada di Sabaody. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, dan kita juga bertemu dengan makhluk yang mirip dengan Franky itu di Thriller Bark. Kekuatannya sangat mengerikan. Ia dapat menghilangkan seseorang dengan sekali sentuhan. Tangannya benar-benar sangat berbahaya, aku pernah melihatnya menghilangkan gadis imut di Thriller Bark. Aku tidak pernah mau melawannya sebenarnya, namun sial. Hari itu kita harus menghadapinya mati-matian.

Saat hendak menyelamatkan Keimi dari pusat pelelangan manusia, kau datang dengan tiba-tiba kemudian mengamuk tanpa bisa terkontrol, membuat Hachi diketahui identitasnya oleh manusia yang menganggap dirinya rendah dan salah seorang tenryuubito menambak Hachi, tepat dihadapanku dan dihadapan semua orang yang masih berada disana. Aku sesak, tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lalu kau marah dan memukul Tenryuubito yang sebenarnya kita mahkluk biasa dilarang menyakitinya yang dianggap mempunyai tahta itu, tch! Yang benar saja. tapi bukan Luffy namanya kalau tidak melanggar peraturan. Kau membuat ia marah dan membawa kami kedalam situasi yang lebih rumit entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Pemerintah mencium jejak kita. Mereka mengirimkan Pacifista itu, dan kekuatan kita tidak mampu mengalahkannya ditambah seorang admiral juga ikut menyerang kita.

Sebelumnya, kita sempat berniat untuk berpisah karena keberadaan kita benar-benar terancam. Kita berpisah selama 3 hari sambil menunggu Sunny selesai di_coating_ untuk keperluan perjalanan kita kepulau selanjutnya yang berada didasar laut. Tapi cyborg itu terlalu kuat, dan cepat. Kita hilang satu-satu tanpa bisa dihentikan. Zoro, Brook, Usopp, Sanji… ya ampun! Aku mulai merasa takut! Mereka menghilang didepan mataku tanpa bisa kuhentikan salah satu. Aku mohon hentikan… dan sesaat aku ingin kabur tiba-tiba *plop* Franky yang berada tepat disampingku hilang tak berbekas… dan aku hanya melihat Cyborg itu, aku yang masih shock tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… yang bisa kulakukan saat itu adalah memanggil namamu, berharap kau dapat menolongku seperti biasa tapi terlambat dan kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Saat aku terbangun, aku telah berada ditempat seperti Skypea, Skypea kecil lebih tepatnya. Nama pulau yang melayang di udara itu bernama Weatheria. Tempat segala ilmu cuaca dapat dipelajari disana. Andai aku dapat mengirimu surat akan kuceritaka tentang Haredas salah seorang ilmuan yang berada disana, aku juga bertemu para ilmuan yang lain, mereka sangat baik dan hatinya mudah sekali tersentuh dan begitu polos hingga aku dengan mudahnya bisa menipu mereka saat mencuri barang-barang berharga mereka, ah kebiasaan lamaku memang tidak bisa diubah hehe. Aku masih tidak paham mengapa robot aneh itu mengirimkan aku kesini dan semenjak itu, kau tahu kapten bahwa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau telah kehilangan Kakakmu. Aku pernah bertemunya sekali di Alabasta, tentu kau masih ingatkan. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu meskipun kalian bukanlah saudara kandung layaknya aku dengan Nojiko. Tetapi kehilangan saudara tetap saja terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Saat itu aku membayangkan dirimu sedang terpuruk, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehingalan seseorang yang kau sayangi apalagi melihatnya tersiksa didepan mata tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Disaat kau sedang sedang berada dititik puncak kesedihan, seandainya mampu aku ingin sekali meloncat dari Weatheria kemudian berlari atau pergi menggunakan Waver dengan kecepatan penuh hanya untuk menemuimu dan memberimu semangat atau memelukmu dengan sangat, berharap itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakitmu sedikit saja.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku melihat surat kabar, fotomu ada disana, menjadi berita dihalaman pertama, disana tertulis kau membunyikan lonceng "Ox Bell" sebanyak enam belas kali, kemudian kau berdoa dengan khidmat seraya memeluk topimu didepan dada dan lenganmu! Aku lihat tanda yang berada dilengan kananmu 3D2Y, aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja dan aku mengerti maksud dari pesan tersirat yang kau sampaikan. Pertemuan kita selama tiga hari diganti menjadi dua tahun. Jadi kita berlatih selama dua tahun dan kembali bertemu di kepulau Sabaody.

Aku mulai mengerti alasan mengapa aku dikirimkan ke pulau ini. Aku harus menjadi Navigator yang kuat dan mengetahui cuaca di New World agar dapat mengantarkanmu dan teman-teman ke tempat yang kalian inginkan dengan selamat. Justru itu aku meminta pertolongan Haredas dan para ilmuan lain untuk mengajarkan apa saja yang mereka miliki. Aku sudah bertekad! Nyawa kalian telah bergantung pada ilmuku sebagai seorang navigator. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar saat kita berlayar dilautan! Setidaknya aku bisa mengantarkan kau ketempat yang kau inginkan! Karena kau bilang ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, aku juga tidak boleh hanya sekedar menjadi Navigator biasa. Soalnya, kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal hebat tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang laut, kau sama sekali tidak paham artinya bahaya. Kau selalu bertindak gegabah, kalau dibiarkan terus kau pasti mati. Kau itu bodoh, makanya harus kujaga. Karena itu aku akan menolongnya. Kali ini adalah giliranku, inilah waktunya.

Dua tahunpun berlalu, dan kita kembali dipertemukan, saat melihatmu rasanya aku ingin meloncat untuk memelukmu atau memukulmu, memaki-makimu karena kau telah membuatku menderita selama dua tahun! Baka! Baka! Baka!

Setelah lama memandangimu dari dek kapal, aku turun dan menghampirimu. Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu dan menoleh kearahku. Warna bajumu begitu padu dengan langit senja. Kombinasi yang pas ditambah angin yang berhembus setelahnya.

Kau menyeringai, menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihmu, lalu kembali menatap lautan yang warnanya telah terkena bias langit kala itu.

"Luffy, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku kemudian memecahkan keheningan diantara kita berdua.

Kau menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah polos dan terlihat maskulin itu. "Tentu saja Nami."

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat di atas sana?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, kau menolehkan pandangan kembali ke lautan. "Shishishi, aku melihat lautan yang luas Nami. Dan melihat langit." Jawabmu. "Apa kau ingin melihatnya Nami? Kalau dilihat dari sini, jauh lebih jelas. Kau bisa melihat ikan berenang di bawah laut. Shishishi." Lanjutmu.

Eh, aku? Duduk disampingmu? Kau tau tidak sih, aku berdiri didekatmu seperti ini saja mulutku nyaris tidak bisa kubuka kalau tidak kupaksa. Apalagi… apalagi kalau aku… eh! Tunggu dulu! Apa ini! Luffy memanjangkan tangannya dan melilitkannya kepinggangku tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku. Lalu ia menarikku hingga sekarang aku berada didekatnya –dipelukannya lebih tepatnya.

"DASAR BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! AKU BELUM MENJAWABNYA TAPI KENAPA KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA MENARIKKU! KAU TAHU TIDAK SIH AKU BISA SAJA…" aku terdiam… mulutku tiba-tiba menjadi kelu… wajahnya… begitu dekat hingga aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas garis-garis wajahnya, begitu dekat… sangat dekat… amat sangat dekat… dan dan dan… KENAPA AKU MENJADI GUGUP?!

"Hee! Kupikir kau akan menyukainya." Katanya sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya, cemberut manja. Tangannya masih berada dipingganggku. Kami masih dalam posisi memeluk satu sama lain… EH! TUNGGU DULU! MEMELUK?!

"Luffy, tolong lepaskan tanganmu."

"He.. kau bicara apa Nami?"

"LEPASKAN PELUKANMU DASAR BODOH!" kujitak kepalanya kesal hingga menimbulkan bulatan bertingkat.

"Itte! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMUKULKU!" protesnya yang juga ikut kesal, namun aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan pemandangan yang terlihat dari atas kepala Sunny, tempat kesukaan Luffy dimana hanya ia yang boleh duduk disini. Tapi sekarang, ia memperbolehkan aku duduk ditahtanya, disampingnya.

Lautan New World yang terbentang luas dan tenang, dengan semburan warna jingga yang berasal dari senja. Angin yang lebih terasa sejuk menampar pipiku dan menggerakkan rambut orange gelombangku yang teruntai panjang. Dan satu hal lagi... matahari senja yang sudah tenggelam setengahnya tepat berada dihadapanku. Indah sekali…

Saat aku sibuk menatap lukisan terindah ini, aku tidak mendengar suara Luffy, kupikir dia juga sedang menatap pemandangan yang sama. Aku memutar kepalaku, memastikan, namun yang kutangkap hanyalah sepasang bola mata yang melingkar sempurna sedang memandangku.

"Bagaimana Nami? Apa kau menyukainya? Shishishi!" lagi-lagi menyeringai polos.

Aku tersenyum. "Iya, aku menyukainya, Luffy."

"Shishishi! Aku juga menyukainya! Tertuma pada warna langitnya! Sama dengan warna rambutmu!"

Baiklah… cukup sudah. Kalimat itu membuat hatiku nyaris membuncah keluar. Dia sedang meletup-letup seperti popcorn didalam sana. Tolong bertahanlah sedikit lagi… namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya berhasil membuat hatiku meledak. Luffy menyentuh ujung rambutku.

"Lihat! Benar-benar sama dengan warna langitnya! Shishishi! Itu yang membuat aku menyukainya!"

Aku tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Beku. Kaku. Pipiku panas, degup jantungku… ya ampun! Nami! Kendalikan dirimu! SEBENARNYA APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DISINI!

Deg! Aku merasakan sebuah kening menempel dikeningku… dan pemilik kening itu adalah seorang yang memiliki ambisi kuat dalam mempertahankan mimpinya yang ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.

"Nami! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Wajahmu memerah! Apa kau sakit lagi?! Tolonglah jangan sakit! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita lagi!"

"Luffy… tolong hentikan…" akhirnya aku dapat bersuara. Hatiku, apa kau baik-baik saja? Tolong jawab aku. Hei, Hello?

"Ng, ada apa Nami?" masih dalam posisi yang sama, keningnya belum juga beranjak dari sana.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat matanya. SESEORANG! AKU MOHON KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! Nami! Pukul dia! Jitak dia! Lakukan apapun hingga ia menjauh darimu! Paling tidak jangan sedekat ini! Akh! Anehnya aku tidak bisa menggerakkan alat gerakku. Menyebalkan!

"NAMI! LIHAT AKU! AKU SEDANG BERTANYA! APA KAU DENGAR?!" Luffy memegang kedua pipiku, memaksaku untuk melihatnya. Sepertinya ia mulai kesal karena tidak dihiraukan.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarkannya!"

"Kalau begitu jawablah! Apa aku telah menyakitimu?! Apa kau sakit?!

"Aku baik-baik saja! Luffy…"

"Hontou?"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Yokattaaaa! Shishishi!" kemudian ia memelukku. Erat. Erat sekali hingga aku dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Sama dengan degupan jantungku sekarang… namun bagaimana mungkin?

"Nami… apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Ng…?"

"Suara jantungku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia berdegup begitu cepat terutama saat sedang berada didekatmu seperti ini." Begitu innocent tapi aku mendengar sedikit nada kedewasaan disana (?) ia melepas pelukannya, kemudian menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan ujung jari telunjuk serasa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Chopper, tapi ia hanya menjawab seperti ini." Luffy menjelaskan seraya menirukan mimik wajah serta nada Chopper saat berbicara. Itu sangat lucu dan membuatku tertawa. "Ano Luffy, akan kucari tahu apa nama penyakit serta obatnya, untuk saat ini perbanyaklah istirahat dan kurangi bertatap muka dengan Nami, aku takut penyakitnya bertambah parah."

Eh? Maksudnya apa itu? Kenapa Chopper mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Dasar! Pantas saja beberapa hari yang lalu Luffy seakan menghindar dariku. Bahkan saat makan malam, ia lebih memilih makan di dek daripada di meja makan. Sekarang aku tahu alasan dibalik sifat aneh Luffy.

"Aku melakukan apa yang dikatakan Chopper. Tapi aku merasa lebih menderita karena aku dilarang bertemu denganmu dan berbicara denganmu. Rasanya sungguh menyiksa dan tidak enak!"

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil. Ya ampun…

"Lalu aku bertanya pada Usopp. Lalu ia berkata.." dan lagi dia menirukan wajah serta suara Usopp saat berbicara.

"Luffy! Tolong hentikan melakukan itu." Aku tertawa, tidak terpungkiri kalau ia benar-benar konyol. Padahal kalau dalam situasi normal aku tidak akan tertawa melainkan menganggap apa yang ia lakukan itu tidak penting. Namun didalam situasi aku yang sedang… ah baiklah, aku mengakui aku telah jatuh cinta pada si bodoh ini, adalah hal yang sangat lucu.

Luffy melanjutkannya tanpa mendengarkan perkataanku. "Mungkin kau terkena penyakit 'terlalu-banyak-terkena-pukulan-nami-sehingga-kau-menjadi-gelisah-dan-terus-memikirkannya.'"

APA?! YANG BENAR SAJA! MANA MUNGKIN ADA PENYAKIT YANG SEPERTI ITU!

"Dan aku mempercayainya. Shishishishi!"

DASAR BODOH!

"Tapi kemudian aku coba membuatmu kesal dan kau memukulku. Namun rasanya menyangkan. Shishishi! Aku tidak merasa gelisah atau apa namanya itu aku tidak mengerti. Yang kurasakan, aku senang dan tenang. Mengetahui kau baik-baik saja karena kau masih tetap memukulku seperti biasanya. Ahahahaha!"

Apa-apaan itu.. aku hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ tanpa berkomentar.

"Dan aku bertanya pada Franky, katanya aku ini super kemudian dia berteriak 'SUPEER LOVE.' Tanpa aku mengerti apa artinya, kemudian aku bertanya pada Brook, dia menjawabnya dengan sebuah lagu, aku tidak mengerti apa artinya tapi lagunya sangat bagus! Shishishi! Kau juga harus mendengarkannya Nami!"

Apa-apaan mereka itu! AKAN KUHAJAR MEREKA SETELAH INI! LIHAT SAJA!

"Aku bertanya pada Zoro, dia bilang mungkin aku kurang tidur atau terlalu banyak mengonsumsi daging. Terakhir, aku bertanya pada Robin."

Baiklah! Apa yang wanita itu katakana pada Luffy… apa yang Robin katakan menjadi sangat menarik bagiku karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling peka –dan normal tentu saja! Meskipun aku tidak becerita tentang peasaanku kepada Luffy, tapi aku yakin, wanita yang telah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri itu telah menyadarinya.

"Apa yang dikatannya ?"

"Shishishi! Robin mengatakan bahwa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini sama seperti apa yang sedang kau rasakan, Nami. Jadi, aku harus bertanya padamu. Apa kau tahu, apa yang sebenarnya sedang aku rasakan?"

Mendengarnya, akupun _facepalm_. Robin…

"Ng.. hmm. Apa yang dikatakan Robin memang benar."

"HONTOU?! SUGEEEE!" matanyapun bersinar-sinar.

"HENTIKAN DAN BIARKAN AKU MENJELASKANNYA LUFFY!"

Ia berhenti melakukan tingkah konyol itu. "Shishishi! Baiklah!"

Aku menghela napas panjang, kemudian mencari kalimat yang tepat agar ia mengerti "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sekarangpun, jantungku sedang berdegup cepat."

"Apa kita berdua sakit?"

"Tidak! Ini bukan penyakit! Uhm, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengerti tentang ini Luffy."

"Ayolaaah Nami! Jelaskan padaku!" Luffy merengek manja. Ya ampun. Aku harus bagaimana.

"Saat kau berusaha melindungiku, saat kau merasa senang berada didekatku, saat kau tidak keberatan aku memukulmu dan semua hal yang membuatmu merasa hangat didalam sana…" aku meletakkan tanganku pada dadanya yang bidang, merasakan kasarnya luka X yang terbentang (?) disana. Membuat hatiku pilu, dan rasanya ingin menangis saat melihatnya. Namun aku melanjutkan seraya tersenyum. "Juga kurasakan didalam sini.. dan itu namanya, Cinta. Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak paham. Jadi tolong lupakan saja."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melupakannya! Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang membuatku merasa senang! Aku tidak akan melupakan apapun yang berkaitan tentangmu! Terutama janjiku pada Paman kincir angin untuk tetap membuatmu tersenyum! Aku tidak peduli tentang apa itu namanya… ng.. pokoknya aku tidak peduli soal nama! Aku peduli pada Daging, Dirimu dan juga teman-teman!"

Aku speechless. Untuk kesekian kali pada hari ini. Dan dia menyebutkan apa tadi? Paman kincir angina? Maksudnya Gen-san? apa yang telah mereka berdua janjikan?! Mengapa aku tidak tahu!

"Nami! Aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku! Tanpamu aku menjadi bingung! Aku merasa tidak berdaya saat melihatmu sakit! Lakukan apa saja yang kau suka! Memukulku! Mencubitku! Mengatakan aku bodoh atau apa saja! Yang terpenting tetaplah berada disampingku! Menjadi navigatorku! Aku tidak ingin merasakan lagi apa yang aku rasakan saat melihat Ace mati dihadapanku."

Detik ini, saat ini, untuk pertama kali Luffy memperlihatkan satu sisi yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada teman-temannya. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Aku akan menjadi navigatormu. Selamanya, Luffy."

Luffy membalas pelukanku seraya tertawa dengan tawanya yang khas. "Shishishi! Aku tahu Nami. Aku bisa merasakannya."

Matahari perlahan namun pasti menghilang dibalik bayang hitam sang malam. Mungkin malu atau tidak merasa nyaman melihat kami berdua. Sang malam mulai meninggi dan semakin gelap. Mungkin ia sirik melihat kami dan berusaha mengusir kami. Sanji berteriak, bahwa makan malam telah siap. Kami berdua masuk kedalam dan aku membalaskan dendamku pada orang-orang bodoh disana. Terkecuali Sanji. Pada Robin dan Chopper aku hanya membentak mereka.

Aku sempat bertanya pada Luffy mengapa ia tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Sanji. Jawabannya berhasil membuatku agak sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau! Sanji itu pengagum beratmu Nami! Aku tidak ingin dia menghajarku kalau dia tahu aku memiliki perasaan aneh itu saat bersamamu. Yang boleh memukulku itu hanya dirimu!"

Aku mencubit pipinya gemas. Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mendampingimu kemanapun, dan biarkan aku juga yang mendampingimu dimasa depan.

* * *

Yosh! Ini adalah _Fanfic_ pertama saya. Maaf ya kalau OOC. FF ini saya persembahkan untuk uhukcoupleuhuk saya, si Upi dan untuk kamu, LuNa(vers).

RnR please :)


End file.
